Episode 5289 (23 May 2016)
Synopsis Bobby stares at Jane’s lifeless body. He sits on the floor, behind the chest of draws, and looks at his blood stained hockey stick. He drops it to the floor; his hands shaking. In the Vic the wedding reception is well underway and Ian is challenged by Tina to dance. Completely unaware of the situation at home he takes off his jacket and busts some moves much to the delight of the wedding guests. Stacey and Martin take a moment on the Vic roof and Martin shouts about his love for her. They take a photo together to send to Ollie and Jean. Mick encourages them back inside. Martin steps up to make his speech and Ian notes that Jane isn’t picking up her phone. Martin’s speech touches upon the support he and Stacey received from their family and friends. At the Beales' Bobby goes to Jane and attempts to lift her head; his hands become covered in her blood. He wipes them on his shirt as his panic rises. Masood offers to look for Jane as Martin mentions the family that can’t be with them today and raises a toast. Masood bangs on the Beales’ back door and looks through the window; unable to see Bobby crouched underneath it. Ian steps up to give his speech and after a few cringe worthy jokes he welcomes Stacey to the family. He then reads out an email from Michelle in Florida. Masood returns without Jane. Bobby walks through the crowd holding his hockey stick as Ian raises a toast to the bride and groom. Bobby shouts across him; he has killed Jane, just like he killed Lucy. Ian, Martin, Kathy, Sharon and Ben rush to the house. Sharon checks for a pulse, her hate for Bobby increasing. Ian stares at Jane’s body, dumbfounded. In the Vic, the guests question what Bobby said. Kathy rings for an ambulance saying Jane fell. Ben flips at Sharon when he realises she knew Bobby killed Lucy but he wants to protect Bobby from prison. Sharon asks Martin to wait for the ambulance outside so that he doesn’t hear the conversation. Ian tells Bobby to change his clothes. In the Vic, Kim suggests that Stacey should contact Max. The ambulance arrives and Sharon can’t believe that Ian would leave Jane this way. He and Bobby exit through the back door as the paramedics enter. Jane may have a spinal injury. Mick spots Ian ushering Bobby into the car and stops him. He tells him to see sense and Ian rushes back to be with Jane. He gets into the ambulance with her; the medics have called the police. Kathy stands with Bobby asking Ian what he is doing. Ian turns his back on Bobby and tells the medics to shut the doors… Sharon takes Dennis to the Vic and reminds Phil that he can call if he needs her. At the wedding reception Honey has left early as her Aunty Carolyn had a nasty fall. Roxy has received Ronnie’s message about Peggy and approaches her and Jack at the bar. She explains that her debt has been paid off. Ronnie won’t let her take Amy who is currently at a friend’s house. Roxy looks ill and Ronnie suspects that she is high. Jack interrupts them; Matthew has been sick at Dot’s. Ronnie tells Jack to keep Roxy there while she tends to him. Linda overhears Jack telling Roxy to leave and finds Roxy in the alley behind the Vic; sweating. Roxy doesn’t want to talk about Dean and walks away from her. She clutches her stomach in pain and rushes to Billy for help. She has £10K worth of drugs inside her and something has gone wrong. Kyle asks Andy about Danielle before returning to the wedding. Later, Ronnie notices Andy leaving the Square with his bag packed and invites him home to talk. Ronnie gets a bottle of wine. Andy admits to squatting in Jack’s flat and they talk about the reason he came to the Square. When she isn’t looking he puts the lock on the front door. Jack returns and Ronnie lets him in as he asks why the door was locked. She realises he isn’t with Roxy and leaves to look for her. As Andy leaves he asks Kyle to keep their conversation earlier between them. Bex and Louise fall out over Shaki but Louise pretends to Bex that they are still friends. She then tells Shaki that Bex has anger problems due to her adoption. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes